strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Steele
Sir Matthew Steele is the lord that the player uses in both campaigns. He is a strong lord and if used properly he can crush any of the opponents in the game. Matthew in the Campaigns Path of peace Sir Matthew is dispatched by the king to try and rebuild the troubled economy of his land and is told about the problems with the other lords. First he builds a warning beacon and stockpiles apples. Next, Matthew begins to live like a knight, holding feasts, collecting pigs and vegetables as well as gaining honour. Matthew's next task is to build the stone keep at Harbury and move in to it. He must also has to put out several fires in and around his current wooden castle allon the way. Then, after the move to Harbury is complete, Matthew has his first brush with outlaws. He recruits some archers and gets rid of them and also several packs of wolves as well. Then the king takes Steele and puts him in charge of Sir William castle for 24 months and he must keep some food in the granary. In the next misson, he must clear his new estate Boorswell of any threats such as gong and rats, which spread disease, and outlaws to stop them constantly pestering him by killing his workers and generally damagin his economy. Next, Steele has to destroy the outlaw camp to prevent them doing any more damage to your economy or the economies of any of the other lords. This is a difficult challenge but Matthew takes it up anyway. After destoying the outlaw camp and getting rid of any remaining outlaws, Steele becomes Royal Champion. All he has to do is aquire 300 honour. The king is very pleased with Matthew and puts him in a contract race with Sir Edwin to make 100 swords. Edwin will cheat and buy 25 swords but his economy soon collapses and his workers refuse to do their jobs. Almost immediatly,Sir Edwin launches an attack against Sir Grey. With the help of Steele, this is easily beaten. Next Steele takes control of Edwin's castle and rebuilds it totally turning it into an honourable and productive fort. Finally, Matthew has sixty months to get 70 pigs, 70 geese, 70 eels, 70 vegetables, 70 barrel of wine and 500 honor. If he succeeds then he holds a massive feast for the king. After this the campaign is complete. Path of war In the war campaign, Matthew starts as a page to Sir William and saves him for the clutches of the evil Lord Barclay. After dispatching Barclay's men who are guarding the boats they sail away from him leaving him absolutely furious and plotting his revenge on Steele and William. Steele has three jobs in the next chapter. First he rebuilds the ruined bridge to the monastery. Even though it isn't a victory requirement he must also get his economy going and keep his peasants happy. Then using the sheep that the friar gives him, he makes some cloth and then sells it in return for some archers which don't arrive. Steele is left to deal with Olaf Grimtooth who has been paid by Pascal Deveraux (The Hawk) to deal with Steele and William. He beats Olaf's petty invasions quite quickly and then is given another job. He helps Sir William break the traitor Edwin out of the castle of Lady Seren. After this, Sir Edwin gives him land and knights him. 'Arrise, Sir Matthew Steele'! Next Steele has to help an old man. Not just any old man, but Sir Grey. But before he can help him he has to set up his economy and complete two more jobs. He must rescue the monks (again) and destroy an outlaw camp. Atter those jobs are complete Steele lauches a strike against the siege camp of The Hawk to stop him attacking Sir Grey. After this, Angus McLoud (The Bull) and Olaf launch a two prong attack after the timer runs out. If he succeeds in doing this then he must dislodge The Bull from his castle. Easier said than done! He must then save Sir William from Olaf, breaking in and killing his soldiers. He must reibuild the ruined monastery after Olaf is conqoured and dislodged. Sir William is allowed to recover from Olaf trying to hang him while Edwin's invasions get hammered by Steele. Once he has done that, he travels to a new castle and has to deal with Olaf once that is done, he has conqoured 6 estates and beaten Edwin's retaliation to this, he travels to Edwins the castle and, if done correctly, beats Edwin easily. Edwin surrenders and begs for his life to be spared. He is put in the stocks. Now Barclay finally makes an attempt to confront Steele himself. He sends a few waves of knights and after they fail, he and The Hawk launch a deadly assault on Steele at this point Lady Seren's little army attacks Barclay and The Hawk and is decimated. Then Steele is posed with a choice: follow The King of follow Lord Barclay. If the player follows The King, his next task is to help Lady Seren beat off several attempted invasions by Barclay and The Hawk. After this The King visits Steele and tells him about how he was poisoned and helps William and The King mend their bond of trust. Then he saves Williams life yet again when he breaks down the invasion by one of The Hawk's landholders, Sir Hugo Blanc. After this, Steele has to kill all three of these landholders. first is Duke de Montparnasse, then Lord Beaufort and Sir Hugo Blanc. Then he needs to kill The Hawk after beating his invasion. After The Hawk is dead Steele, with help from The King (who crushes The Bull's attack and kills him) launches an assault on Lord Barclay. Should the invasion succeed then the last threat to the crown is neutralised and the good side of the campaign is complete. If he chooses to follow Lord Barclay then he must siege Lady Seren then capture Upwey and kill Sir William. Finally, if Steele wants to become king, either he or his troops must be the ones to kill the king or at least deliver the killing blow. After that Steele becomes king and the others swear loyalty to him. Then the bad side of the campaign is finished. Gallery Matthew Walking.jpg|Going for a walk? Steele 3.jpg|Ready to fight Steele as your lord There are actually ways to change the lord that you use in the game. More details can be found here: How to change your lord! Category:Stronghold 2 Characters